Pain Friend or Foe
by Oreocat155338
Summary: There's a girl who can sense others pain. She can enhance it, or block it. It only matters wither you are friend or foe. She can create pain out of any e remains hidden from the world of superheroes. Her parents ensure she doesn't learn about vigilantes, or superheroes. Their daughter will accidentally cause pain for another.
1. Description

There's a girl. She can sense others pain. She can enhance it, she can block it. It only matters wither you are friend or foe. She can create pain out of any sensation.

She remains hidden from the world of superheroes. Her parents ensure she doesn't learn about vigilantes, or superheroes. Their daughter will accidentally cause pain for another. Their daughter will have to flee. Their daughter will have to run, to hide from the world.

Yet, her parents decided to live in Gotham. Even before Batman they made sure she never read about any heroes, wither they be real, or fictional.

After Batman appeared, they worked twice as hard to keep the superpowered world a secret from her. It works, until a someone kidnaps Dick Grayson, until someone who was her parents enemy chose to deviate from the plan and kidnap her as well.

It works, until she and Grayson get kidnapped. It works until Batman rescues them. She accidentally causes pain for the kidnapper at the name of Batman. She flees into Gotham, hiding in the shadows, going by a new name.

She's no longer Jorja (Pronounced "Georgia") Harper, Roy's little sister who remained with his unknown parents. She renamed herself. Completely. She's now Kitniss Styx. A nobody. This is her story.

* * *

A/N There's the full description. Next Chapter will be the prologue, then chapters 1 and 2. Chapter 3, then 4 and 5. Enjoy!


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Unknown POV_

"What?" the mother asked, "You mean, we have to keep her in the dark about superheroes of all kinds?"

"Yes." said a woman dressed in pure blue. "It will trigger her blessing, or her curse. I know not what it is. You must ensure she never hears a word about any heroes."

"We will." the father said, "Why, though? Why? What will happen when her powers are triggered?"

"She will cause pain to someone." the woman said, "It could be anyone. She will have to run, go into hiding. You will have to leave her twin brother in an orphanage."

"What?" the mother said, "I can't. He's my son..."

"Hephaestus, Phoebe." the woman said, "You must leave the son at the orphanage. He will get a good father. Roy would, given time, trigger her ability."

"Why?" the woman said, "If I am to lose my daughter anyways, then why must I lose Roy as well?"

"Because every future in which you keep Roy, he triggers her ablilty." the woman replied, "Her ability is always used on him. If you keep both of them, then she will almost certainly accidently kill him. This way you know your son lives."

"Fine." the father said, "What shall happen if we give up the daughter?"

"Then she will discover her ability before she can understand what's happening." the woman replied, "A superhero project, called CADMUS, will find her. They will take her away for testing. In every case, she dies."

"Could you please tell us what this- this ability is?" The father asked, "We're her parents, we should know."

"Her ability will allow her to block, enhance, or even cause pain, all with her will. Your daughter needs protection, please give it to her." The woman replied. "Please, don't allow her to learn of superheroes."

"Fine." the mother said, sounding dejected. "We will give up Roy, and do everything we can to keep Jorja from learning of superheroes."

"Thank you." the woman said, turning to leave. "I knew you would come to the conclusion I had come to." She left, and the parents burst into tears. Knowing they had no choice but to give away thier son to protect thier daughter.


	3. Chapters 1 & 2

**Chapter 1**

**A/N I'm making Roy and Jorja the same age as (actually half a year older than) Robin. Don't critize, it's a Fanfiction, for crying out loud. The year is 2014, Richard, Roy, and Jorja are 14.**

_Jorja POV_

"Hey mom, dad." I said, sarcastically, "I love the school here. Really, everyone is either friends, or suspicious of everyone else. I can't decide which." My mother sighed.

"This is the fifth school you've transferred to." she said, "It was all your father and could do to get you a scholarship. And this is **Gotham** we're talking about." I sighed.

"I know." I said, "It's just I have this feeling somethings being hidden from me." I watched my parents shot a look at each other, one of worry. I walked outside. "I might as well get my homework done."

***Three weeks later: 12:30 PM***

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG! The bell rang, and everyone exited their classroom. We grabbed our lunch, and headed outside.

I, as usual, sat on the sidewalk doing the homework already given to me. Everyone followed thier pattern. After all, we don't get to be outside during school hours much. Outside is better than inside in Gotham, if it makes any sense. I'd just finished first period's homework when a single gunshot rang out.

My head snapped up, and I saw gunmen. One of the gunmen I knew well, he was after my parents, Hephaestus and Phoebe Harper. They repeatedly showed me his picture, and now it was burned into my brain. Tamra Marrow, his parents wanted a girl so bad, they gave him a girls name.

I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what he was doing here.

"We are here for Richard John Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne!" One of the gunmen shout. "Come out or I'll start shooting into the crowd." There was a moment of silence before Richard stood up and walked over to the gunmen. Then Tamra leaned over and whispered to the lead gunman, who scowled at him, but nodded.

"Jorja Harper." Tamra said, "You have one minute to walk up here, or the crowd gets it." I gulped, and stood and walked up to them. Tamra grabbed my hair. "Don't worry, I'll send you to mommy and daddy in pieces." I averted my gaze.

**Chapter 2**

_Richard POV_

Jorja and I were locked in a metal room. I would break myself out, but... Yea, Jorja. I looked at her, and could see the fear on her face.

"Hey, Jorja, why'd that man want you to come?" I asked, "What reason could he have?" Trying to distract her... Please let it work...

"He's Tamra Marrow, my parents enemy." she replied, "I don't even know why they're enemies, they just are." She shot a look at me, "He said he'll send me home in pieces." I flinched.

"He won't." I promised. "We'll get out." She looked at me, only slightly less afraid. "I've been through stuff like this before, we- both of us- will survive." She nodded, not seeming convinced. I thought back to when Tamra had called for her.

_"Jorja Harper." Tamra said, "You have one minute to walk up here, or the crowd gets it." she stood and walked up to them. Tamra grabbed her hair, and said something, causing her toI avert her gaze._

"Harper." I murmured, "Your last name is Harper." I looked up at her, "Right?"

"Yes." she said, "What does my last name have to do with anything?"

"I have a friend who's last name is also Harper." I replied, "Roy Harper. He was adopted by Oliver Queen."

"Yea." she said, "I remember my parents discussing him. Said they were proud thier baby was a rich boy now." I looked at her.

"So, your saying that-" I stopped in mid-thought. "Roy Harper, adopted son of **Oliver Queen** is your brother? Why'd they give him up, in Star City of all places?"

"I don't know." she said, calming down, trying to figure it out. "I tried to ask them that, why they'd deprived me of a brother. They said it only put him in danger. They wouldn't say anything further."

"Why would he be in danger?" I wondered, I looked up. "Well, it is Gotham. If that's why, then why'd they keep you?"

"I don't know." she said again. "I've tried to get answers out of them. They never told me anything. No matter how hard I tried to know."

"Well, once we get out you should demand answers." I said, "I'll try to learn what I can, deal?"

"Deal." she agreed, cheering up. "Once we get out... If we ever escape." Her mood drooped again, and she looked to the ground.

"It's better to hope, than to accept defeat." I found myself quoting Alfred, "After all, hope provides a light. Light allows us to see, it keeps us from hurting to much."

"Ok." she said, looking up at me, "I'll hope, after all, what do I have to lose?" _Your life._ I silently answered, not wanting her to hear and return to that sad, fearful place she'd been when we arrived.

Suddenly, so suddenly I knew it could only be Batman to the rescue, the temperature dropped. The temperature dropped, as a result of the Dark Knights frozen heart.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"It's better to hope, than to accept defeat." Richard said, sounding like he'd heard the lecture lots of times before. "After all, hope provides a light. Light allows us to see, it keeps us from hurting to much."

"Ok." I said, looking up at him, "I'll hope, after all, what do I have to lose?" _I refuse to return to where I was when I arrived._ I thought, attempting to be optimistic.

Then the temperature dropped, and I shivered. I looked at the door, and stood up. I walked over to the door, and peeked out. A man dressed in black was attacking the thugs who were out there.

"Where do you have the children?" he asked, voice gruff, and dangeruosly angry. "Tell me where you have the children." A man, whom he'd grabbed my the collar, shakily pointed in our direction. I walked away from the door, feeling so confused right now.

Who was that man? Why didn't I ever hear about a man dressed in black, protecting people? I shot a look at Richard, who just grinned, as if to say, _See? I told you we'd get out._ I groaned, and looked away from him, back at the door.

When the door opened, the man in black walked in, and motioned for us to follow. Which we did, anywhere else would be better than in Tamra's clutches.

We were intercepted by more guards, which the man defeated, except for the one that broke off of the group, heading for Richard and I. Richard waited, for something, and I was frozen, was Tamra so desperate to keep me that he was willing to have a guard break off from the group?

The guard was carrying a steel pipe, and, upon reaching Richard, raised it. Richard finally opened his mouth.

"Batman!" he yelled, and the man in black, who's name was appearently Batman, spun around, having finiahed off the rest of the guards. His hand went to his belt, grabbing something to throw at the guard, but he wouldn't be able to move fast enough.

Then, something snapped. One moment the pipe was heading for Richards head, the next, the guard dropped the pipe, and clutched his head, screaming. I looked at Batman, then at Richard, wondering what was happening.

Batman looked at Richard, at the same time Richard looked at him. Then, as one, they looked at me, and it occured to me.

I caused this, somehow. This was why my parents got rid of my brother, but not me. I climbed to my feet, wondering when I'd dropped to the ground. Then, I turned and ran from the scene. I ran, and disappeared, knowing I couldn't go home. I had to disappear, and, luckily for me, Gotham was the best place to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

_Richard POV_

After Jorja disappeared into the alley, I began to be curious, no, I was curious before, but not as curious as I was now.

"Batman, could you follow her?" I quietly asked.

"No." he said, "I'm making sure you return home. I'll find her after." I groaned, shooting him a glare.

"What if you can't find her after?" I asked him, "Gotham is a big and dark city. She could be anywhere."

"She's probably going home." Batman replied, leading me to the Batmobile. "After all, if she can, cause pain like that, then chances are it's hereditary."

"You're taking too many chances." I muttered, climbing into the Batmobile. "All because of me. The girl, I talked with her. Her name is Jorja Harper. Her parents obviously thought they were Roy's parents." That, as I thought, caused him to stop.

"Tell me everything." he ordered, starting the Batmobile, "Before we reach the Manor." I looked at him, but he had already started the Batmobile.

"According to her, her parents were 'proud thier baby was a rich boy now', and when asked about that, they said they'd gave him up because he 'be in danger' with them." I quoted. "They never said anything else about it."

"That all?" he asked.

"Well, that's the short version." I said, "I'll write down what our conversation was **exactly**." He nodded, and pulled into the driveway at Wayne Manor. I climbed out, and hurried inside.

Time to write that report for Bruce.

***The Next Morning***

Jorja wasn't here. I scanned through the students, but still didn't see Jorja. The teachers would call roll, and Jorja didn't respond, because Jorja wasn't there.

"Grayson, you were rescued from those kidnappers by Batman right?" one of the students asked in the hallways, "Where's Harper?"

"She was rescued too." I said, "I don't know where she is. Stop bugging me, I'm taking personal defense classes." I glared at the student.

"Oh?" he asked, "Little Grayson's threating me? Me?" he laughed. "You're in above your head, little circus boy." He charged at me, and I flipped out of the way. Only using a little of my full skills.

However, he never got a single hit in. That's a plus.

**Chapter 5**

I kneeled in the alleyway. I couldn't go anywhere. I looked at the men chasing me. Better I use them to learn to control my, well, power, than try to use it when it's the last option and have it not work. I shot my will at them, wanting them to drop down in pain.

The first one fell. I turned to the second and third. They fell, then I didn't have the strength to use my power on the fourth. I turned, and forced myself to run, knowing that this would be my life.

I would be forced to run for the entireity of my life. I had to gain control of this power I had. I wondered why my parents hadn't told me. I knew it didn't matter now. I had to survive now.

"You, girl!" the man behind me shouted, "Stop! Surrender peacefully, and we won't hurt you!"

"Hurt me?" I asked, breathlessly, "Hurt me? Oh, I know you'll do more that hurt me if I let you get me." I turned a corner, I shot my gift at him, I heard him drop to the ground in pain. I disappeared into the dark alleyway.

I snuck into my room, grabbing my kinda tight black clothes, and disappearing into the dark, which is always in Gotham. Even in the day.


End file.
